If only Si seulement
by loelia2007
Summary: Idées prises du film "If I stay" et remise à la sauce Castle... Beckett a le choix, continuer à vivre ou mourir et rejoindre sa mère. Histoire se situant 3 ans après leur mariage.


Une voiture de marque Ford et de couleur bleue foncée, roulait à bonne allure en direction de leur lieu de vacances, les Hamptons. A son bord, Kate Beckett, lieutenant de police de son état à la New York Police Department, et son écrivain de mari, le dénommé Richard Castle, Rodgers de son vrai nom. Enfin, à l'arrière du véhicule, bien ancrée dans son siège auto, se tenait une petite fille bien calme, née trois ans après leur union, Laura Rodgers-Beckett.

Tandis que la petite dormait paisiblement, le couple amoureux discutait gaiement du boulot, mais surtout de leurs collègues restés au bureau, Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito, tout en n'oubliant pas de se jeter de temps à autre de petits clins d'oeil coquins. Après tout, les vacances avaient déjà débuté pour eux, ils pouvaient donc se le permettre aisément. Seulement, les regards chargés d'amour que Rick envoyait à sa dulcinée ne tarda guère à distraire cette dernière. Déjà, la Ford déviait de sa trajectoire et débordait littéralement sur le mauvais côté de la route. Puis, tout alla très vite! Une autre voiture, venue en contre sens, ne put les éviter. Elle percuta avec une violence inouie la voiture de Beckett. Tout l'avant fut écrasé et le moteur fumait abondamment.

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, la petite Laura ne semblait même pas blessée. En revanche, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. La peur très certainement. Le choc l'avait énormément traumatisé.

Soudain, un faible gémissement se fit entendre. L'écrivain venait tout juste de reprendre conscience. Dés que sa vue se fut stabilisée, la première chose qu'il vit l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Kate était toujours inerte, sa tête reposant sur le côté du dossier et son visage était ensanglanté. Elle (portait), tout comme Rick, des coupures profondes un peu partout: sur la joue, le front... Un mince filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. En réalité, Kate avait subi un important traumatisme qui l'avait assurément plongé dans un coma profond.

Entretemps, non loin de là, l'homme de l'autre voiture incriminée avait appelé les urgences avant de tomber lui-même dans les pommes.

**POV KATE BECKETT**

Que s'est-il réellement passé? J'ai un trou noir... Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est du magnifique sourire que Rick m'avait adressé avant que... le choc ne nous surprenne. La voiture... Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver... Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter... J'aurais dû faire plus attention, regarder la route... Mon Dieu... Ne me dites pas que je suis... Oh non... Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas... J'ai tant de choses à vivre avec lui, Alexis et notre petite puce. Je ne peux pas leur faire endurer cette perte... Rick ne le supporterait pas, je le sais, je le connais. Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que cette lumière est belle... Maman? C'est bien toi que j'aperçois? Tu es si rayonnante... J'aimerais tant te rejoindre mais... Je ne peux pas! Rick et Laura sont tout pour moi. Alexis aussi... Je les aime plus qu'eux ne m'aiment... J'entends les prières de mon homme... Je sens à sa voix qu'il a peur, qu'il est perdu... Si seulement je pouvais lui répondre... Je lui dirais de ne pas être triste, je lui dirais aussi que je l'aime, qu'il prenne soin de notre bébé d'amour... Si seulement... Je me sens un peu bizarre d'un seul coup... Que se passe-t-il? J'ai comme l'impression de m'élever dans les airs, de flotter comme un oiseau... Je me sens subitement attirée vers cette sublime lumière où m'attend ma mère. Elle a les bras ouverts et un sourire illumine son visage. Elle parait si heureuse et épanouie. Peu à peu, je m'approche d'elle et peu à peu, une question existentielle s'impose à moi: est-ce que mon heure est réellement venue? Suis-je vraiment obligée de finir ma vie de la sorte? Alors que je viens à peine de me marier? J'ai un choix à faire, un dilemme: vivre ou mourir?

**FIN POV KATE BECKETT**

L'ambulance, qui était arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident en à peine dix minutes, emmena les victimes vers l'hopital le plus proche après que les urgentistes ait stabilisé Beckett. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas perdre une seule seconde, la vie de Kate ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il était donc vital qu'elle parvienne à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais.

Arrivés sur place cinq minutes plus tard, tandis que le lieutenant Beckett était conduit sans tarder vers le bloc opératoire, Rick et la petite Laura furent auscultés par un médecin qui ne constata rien de grave, hormis quelques contusions. Cela étant, il préféra tout de même garder la petite fille en observation, vu le choc qu'elle avait enduré lors de l'accident.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Castle arpentait nerveusement la salle d'attente de long en large, en proie à l'incertitude, un médecin sortit du bloc et se dirigea aussitôt vers lui. Son visage était fermé, ce qui semblait être un mauvais présage.

Médecin: **Vous êtes là pour Madame Beckett?**

Castle: **Oui, je suis son mari. Dites-moi, comment va-t-elle?**

Médecin: **Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins avec vous, Monsieur. Elle a eu un pneumothorax et un grave traumatisme crânien... Ce n'est pas tant le premier problème qui m'inquiète le plus, voyez-vous...»**

Castle, encore plus inquiet par la tournure que prenait les choses, n'hésita pas à l'interrompre. Avait-il bien entendu? Il n'en n'était pas certain. Peut-être avait-il rêvé? Cela lui semblait bien trop réel.

Castle: **Que... Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire par là? Elle est...?**

Médecin: **Calmez-vous, Monsieur... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre femme est toujours en vie mais... elle a sombré dans un coma profond. Il a très certainement été causé par un choc à la tête. Nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera, ni même si elle se réveillera un jour. Il faut attendre et voir. Les deux premiers jours sont cruciaux.**

Voilà, ce qu'il ne voulait pourtant ne jamais entendre a été dit. C'est fait. Sa femme est dans le coma. Il accusa le choc en fermant quelques secondes les yeux, en prenant soin de ne pas montrer trop ses sentiments. Il inspira profondément, respira et enfin, il demanda d'une petite voix mal contenue.

Castle: **Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux la voir?**

Médecin: **Bien sûr. La patiente va être installée dans sa chambre. D'ici dix minutes, vous pourrez la voir... Normalement, le réglement stipule que les visites sont limitées à dix minutes par personnes, mais pour vous, je vais faire une fleur. Restez tout le temps que vous désirez et... Parlez-lui. Bien souvent, les comateux entendent ce qu'on leur dit. Si ça peut l'aider, faites-le sans hésiter. **

Castle: **D'accord... Et merci, Docteur. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour elle. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez mais... Par pitié, ne la laissez pas s'en aller...**

Médecin: **Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, Monsieur. Vous pouvez vous rassurer, votre femme est entre de bonnes mains. **

Castle: **Dans quelle chambre se trouve-t-elle?**

Médecin: **Une infirmière va vous y emmener. Surtout, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je dois y aller.**

Castle: **D'accord. Merci. **

Une jeune infirmière d'une vingtaine d'années, assez jolie en somme, invita Rick à la suivre. Ils prirent un long couloir, tournèrent à droite et débouchèrent ainsi sur le service des soins intensifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la chambre 520 où Kate se trouvait dorénavant.

Castle regarda d'abord par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit alors l'effraya un peu. La jeune femme était entourée par tout un assortiment de machines en tout genre, machines qui étaient là dans l'unique but de surveiller ses constantes. Mais il est vrai que la voir ainsi, aussi frêle, lui avait fait bizarre. Il souffla un bon coup et remercia l'infirmière qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Il inspira un long moment avant de se décider à entrer dans la pièce légèrement sombre et calme. Les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait entendre étant le respirateur et l'électrocardiographe. Ils étaient la seule preuve que sa femme était toujours bien en vie. Dans le coma, certes, mais en vie.

Il prit une chaise dans le coin de la chambre, la posa près du lit et y prit enfin place. D'une main un peu tremblante, il prit celle de sa bien aimée, tandis qu'une seule et unique larme perlait au coin de son oeil. Il se mit à prier tout bas, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'entendre, et le sentir près de lui.

**POV RICHARD CASTLE**

Kate, ma douce, ma chérie, pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas? Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas tes yeux? Je suis là, près de toi et je ne te quitterai plus, pas tant que tu ne seras pas sortie de ce coma. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai très peur pour toi, peur que tu meures, peur que tu ne nous laisses seuls, Alexis, Laura et moi. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas te perdre, Kate. Nous avons encore tant de choses à vivre ensemble... J'aimerais vivement donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur à nos filles, j'aimerais à nouveau te faire ce plaisir, ma chérie. Mais pour cela, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas. J'ai tant besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. Tu es l'essence même de ma vie, tu es ma muse, ma Nikki Heat. Je sais que cela va te paraitre absurde, difficile même, mais je t'en conjure... Ne nous abandonnes pas, ma Katie, ma petite femme, mon coeur... Si par malheur, tu devais quand même mourir, je crois que... que je ne pourrais pas supporter ce vide... Je me laisserais aller... Je sais, c'est un geste purement égoïste par rapport à Alexis et Laura... Mais l'idée même de continuer à vivre alors que tu n'es plus là m'est insupportable. Alors, au risque de me répéter, Kate, je veux que tu vives... Fais-le pour nous... Mais aussi pour toi. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment ici-bas. Je sais pertinemment que ta mère te manque, je sais que tu rêverais de la rejoindre.. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, des évènements à vivre... Kate, je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais Alexis va se marier... Et elle te veux comme témoin. Alors tu vois... J'espère juste que tu m'entends... Les médecins disent que oui... Fais-moi un signe, Kate...

Enfin, pour te prouver tout ce que je viens de te dire, te prouver à quel point tu me manques déjà, je te fais ce baiser emprunt de tristesse. J'espère que, quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves en ce moment, tu le sentes et surtout que tu me comprennes. Je t'aime, Kate.

**FIN POV CASTLE**

Les jours passent, puis les semaines. Kate est toujours dans le coma. Rick, quant à lui, ne la quitte plus d'une semelle. Martha et Alexis, mises au courant de l'accident par la télé, l'avaient rejoint le plus vite possible pour le réconforter. Et Alexis, en grande soeur très maternelle, était également présente auprès de Laura.

Puis, un jour, Kate donna un premier signe: elle avait légèrement bougé sa main, celle que Rick avait tenue avec amour. Geste qui rassura quelque peu l'écrivain.

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut la consécration. On ne sait pas si c'est le pouvoir de la prière de Rick qui l'avait poussé à se réveiller, toujours est-il que Kate, après un mois de coma, ouvrit ses yeux. Et la première personne qu'elle vit, penché au dessus de son lit, fut Richard Castle. Celui-ci lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires. Il était heureux.

FIN


End file.
